A public seating creates a comfortable, useable, and active public environment where people can rest, socialize, read, or people-watch. Seating creates places where people can see and be seen. This most common furniture used for public seating is benches. Benches of various shapes and sizes are known in the art. Benches have been designed to provide comfortable seating space in public places. Various people friendly designs are available and can be seen installed in malls, airports lounges and parks etc. However, one of main disadvantage of keeping a bench in public places is that they usually utilize a large floor area. The benches of usual size will allow only four to six people to sit comfortably. The benches which are designed to accommodate more people will not be suitable for area where free floor area is a matter of concern. Another major disadvantage of benches is that they allow sitting only in one particular direction. If both the sides of public area have activities of interest then the demand of the area would be to allow people to sit facing in both the directions. This is however not possible with a single bench assembly where the siting position is unidirectional. The available solution to this problem is either to put two benches back to back facing in either directions or to join two benches sideways such that one bench faces in one direction and the other bench in other direction. All other available designs are usual modification of these two basic concepts. However, both these concepts have a major disadvantage of covering a large floor area and use of more number of benches for both side sitting.